


A Love Like War

by Iron_Tony604



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony tries so hard, Wade Is Awesome, steve is a dick, tony is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Tony604/pseuds/Iron_Tony604
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony were a happy couple, that is until Tony is reckless again with a reason and Steve can't handle it anymore and breaks up with him. Two years later they are both still in love with each other. Peter, their son, and Wade make it to their Mission to bringe Steve and Tony back together, the other Avengers helping them as hard as they could.<br/>Then Peter and Wade get into a car crash and Peter looses his memories. Still thinking his parents are together, Tony and Steve try their hardest to not let Peter see that they broke up with each other. Although Peter gets his memories back shortly after he lost them he doesn't tell his parents, so that they finally can get their stupid heads out of their asses and be the happy couple they were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimnamhung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimnamhung/gifts).



> Story plot belongs to @SalazarDiana and Jolyne or Jo or apparently J. 
> 
> First chapter is mostly introduction, more coming soon. Hope you like it ;)

Two years passed since the divorce between Tony and Steve. Two whole years where Tony slept alone in his big bed, that he had bought for Steve because he had always complained that their bed was too small for them both. Two whole years where Steve found Bucky and moved in an apartment with him, breaking Tony’s heart all over again.  
Tony and Steve had been a happy couple. They were like fire and ice, like heaven and hell, like yin and yang, so different from one another but still fitting perfectly.  
Unfortunately it had been there differences, driving them apart. 

Peter was fourteen years old when he heard his parents fighting again. In the morning the alarm had went off as Doctor Doom attacked New York with his Doombots, again.  
They all jumped into action, Iron Man the first one on the scene, the rest following soon. 

“Seriously this guy is annoying! Geez look at this tech, this is all bullshit!”, Tony complained as he shot one through the chest, grabbing another one by the arm and throwing it into a group of Doombots were they exploded.  
He huffed as he flew through the skyscrapers of New York occasionally hitting some Doombots with his Repulsor beams. 

“It’s better than last time! Man, I really don’t want to get choked by a giant octopus again. Never. Ever. Again!” Hawkeye answered, shuddering loudly to underline his disgust. 

“Ah dude, do you really had to remind me about that?!” Tony yelled through the coms. 

“Guys please. No chatter!” Steve interrupted them. 

The Doombots as annoying as there were came in a never ending flow, destroying everything that would get in their past, besides the Avengers because obviously, they were much stronger than them. 

“Cap, I think I found the source of the Doombots!” Tony said after they fought them for nearly the whole morning. 

“Black Widow, Thor, please go support Iron Man Hawkeye and me are going to stay in position!” Steve ordered. 

“Of course!”, came the reply only shortly after. 

Still, Black Widow and Thor were to later, when they finally arrived at the scene, Iron Man had already blew up the whole dimension portal that sent the Doombots on their way. 

“Iron Man report!” Steve yelled through the comm links. 

“I’m fine Cap!” Tony answered. 

“Damn it Tony! Why didn’t you wait for your support, you could have died!” Steve sounded angry. 

“But I didn’t, everything is fine” Tony fended.  
“No, its not, we are going to talk about that” Steve growled and then ignored Tony the whole way through the debrief until he was alone with him in the workshop. 

Peter, who just wanted to ask his daddy if he could help him built a really cool game play consol stood behind the workshop window and because the glass wasn’t soundproofed unless Tony put in the shut down mode he could hear his parents argue.  
They had argued a lot in those times. Mostly it was because Tony had been reckless again, sometimes because Tony had worked with Peter on stuff in his workshop that was too dangerous for Peter and sometimes because he wouldn’t help in the household and would give Peter the wrong example.  
Although Peter thought his dad cool and loved to work with him in the workshop, the equipments wasn’t too dangerous for him and Peter always loved to do the dishes with his dad because they mostly end in a foam fight or something. But obviously Peter was too young to judge about that at least it is what his Papa, Steve, always says, when he tries to defend his dad. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Steve yelled and Peter couldn’t help but wince.  
He had already heard about what his dad did this time, nearly dying again, but Papa seemed really angry this time. Peter had never seen his Papa this angry. 

“Nothing Steve, it was-“

“Don’t tell me it was planned! Just shut up! Do we mean nothing to you? Peter and me? How do you think we feel when we see you nearly dying again and again?! “

“Steve, I know you are angry now, but let me explain, there was-“

“I don’t want to hear your stupid excuses Tony! Damn it! I don’t want to hear it. Every time we go out there fighting, I am always afraid about you because you don’t listen! Fury already wanted to bench you! I overtalked him into not doing this but Tony, you are making it so difficult for me!” Peter could see the red face off his Papa, how his voice always hitched a little bit. He knew he was crying. 

Tony just stood there, shocked, maybe even angry. 

“What do you mean? Do you want to bench me now?! You are not serious are you?” The last part sounded anxiously and even Papa was shortly too stunned to answer, but then he clenched his hands into fists as Tony went on talking. 

“Steve, seriously, let me explain this, it wasn’t like usual it was di-“

“SHUT UP!” Steve screamed. “I don’t want to hear one more excuse Tony, not one more. I am done! I am done with you, I am done with everything. I am leaving and I am taking Peter with me.”

“What?” Tony asked taken aback. 

Peter clenched his fists around his shirtsleeves even harder as he heard this. Tears starting to burn up in his eyes. 

“You heard me Tony. I am leaving and I am taking Peter with me. I am don with your stupid behavior. I am done with you.” With those words he turned around leaving Tony behind. 

Tony had cried this night. Peter knew it because as he had to pack his things to leave the next morning the eyes of his Dad were red and puffy. He had bags under his eyes and he looked defeated. Not like the Tony Stark everyone knew anymore. Steve had cried too but he at least looked determined.  
Tony had tried to talk to Steve, over and over again, asking him if he was serious, if he really wanted to do that, oh please Steve, think about it, I love you, I love you so much.  
Steve had cried again, Tony had cried again and Peter had cried, clutching Tony’s hand desperately. He loved his Dad, he didn’t want to leave him.  
Steve insisted, saying he would see him soon. 

Then the whole divorce process came. The media ripped Tony apart, saying that it was sure from the beginning he would fuck up again, saying he didn’t deserved someone like Steve anyways. Through the whole process Peter wasn’t allowed to see his dad.  
He loved his Papa but he loved his Dad too and he wanted to go to him.  
They lived in a small apartment downtown in Brooklyn.  
Tony had stayed in the mansion outside from Manhattan. 

Sometimes he could hear his Papa crying at night, sometimes he cried too, in those times they both would comfort each other but it hurt him that he wasn’t able to do the same thing with his Dad too. 

After the whole divorce process was over an agreement was made: Every second week Peter would stay with his Dad in the mansion, the other time he would stay with his Papa in the small apartment. 

When Peter finally saw his Dad again, he looked terrible. Thin, sleep deprived, ready to cry all over again. He didn’t talk much with Papa, just nodding occasionally when Papa asked him if he was okay with the agreement.  
Then Peter took his stuff and followed his Dad to the mansion living there for this week and the next with his Papa. 

This happened two years ago. Now Peter had some stuff with his Papa and some stuff with his Dad, seeing the hurt still lingering in both of their eyes, knowing they both still loved each other but not able to do anything until now. 

__

“I am winning, I am winning! I wooooooon!” Wade laughed loudly. “Take that motherfucker!”  
He showed the flat screen his middle finger and then jumped up and danced around his room. 

“Dude, you cheated!” Peter remarked sitting on Wade’s bed and reading an old Captain America comic. 

Wade looked at him with an obviously extra overreacted shock expression. 

“I would never do this” he exaggerated with a high-pitched voice. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay, you got me” Wade shrugged with his shoulders and then slumped down next to Peter. 

“What are you reading?” He asked, ripping the comic book out of Peter’s hands. 

“Hey, could you please not?” Peter huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Could you please not?” Wade imitated him with a squeaky voice. 

“I don’t talk like that” 

“Why are you reading that anyways? This is bullshit” The brown haired boy threw the comic book through the room putting himself in a sideway position smirking at Peter and wiggling his eyebrows. “You could do much better stuff with your time.”

Peter laughed putting himself in the same position as his boyfriends and asking: “And what would that be?”

“Hmm, maybe something like that?” Wade smirked letting his hand slowly glide over the bed sheets in the direction of Peter’s groin.  
Peter’s breath hitched as Wade’s hand rubbed over his cock, as he slowly crept closer and with his other hand grabbing Peter’s neck to pull him into a kiss.  
He moaned loudly already feeling painfully hard. 

“That’s definitely better than reading Comics about Papa”, Peter whispered in between his moans and kisses. 

Wade giggled, bucking his hips against Peter’s drawing another moan out of him. 

“Thought so”, he grinned. 

They rubbed themselves against each other, moaning and kissing. Peter’s hand slipped under Wade’s shirt stroking over his scars and muscled chest while Wade wandered down with his head, pulling Peter’s shirt up and giving small kisses to his strong, muscled stomach. 

“You taste yummy” Wade licked his lips. 

“You don’t taste bad either” Peter answered, breathing fast. 

“I would love to-“ Wade began as the door burst open and an old woman with white curly hair and dark sunglasses stood in the doorway. 

“Granny!” Wade screamed horrified as thy both scrambled away from each other.  
“Wade, you forgot your unicorn plushy in the living room, Peter, your Dad is here”, she said sternly, threw the unicorn plushy in Wade’s face, who scolded and then left the room. 

“Aww man, that made my erection go down as fast as a whatever goes down fast!” Wade threw his hands up in the air. 

Peter laughed loudly.  
“She is blind, she didn’t even saw us” He waved his hand in a fending gesture. 

“She can smell it” Wade answered, pouting. “I know that because I made it with my unicorn plushy in the living room to see if she will notice it.”  
Silence.  
“She did.”

“Why would you even do that?” Peter asked horrified. 

Wade shrugged with his shoulders. “I don’t know, just for fun.” 

Peter just shook his head. 

“What, I was bored!” He defended himself. 

“Peter! Your Father is waiting!” The shrill, old voice of Wade’s Granny echoed through the house. 

“Coming!” He screamed back. 

“Bye Wade, see ya tomorrow in school” Peter shouldered his backpack for school and went downstairs to see his father standing awkwardly in the hall waiting for him. 

It was Sunday and the last week he was with his Papa, so he got to stay this week with his Dad. 

“Hey Dad”, Peter greeted him and then hugged him. With his now sixteen years old, he was slightly taller than his Dad and he couldn’t help but point it out in every occasion he got. 

“Hey Peter”, Tony grinned happily.

“Your father is Tony Stark!” Mrs. Wilson pointed out with her scratchy, old voice. 

“Yes Mrs. Wilson, we already told you” Peter grinned at her. 

“You did not, now fuck off or I will shoot your asses with his weapons” She huffed and disappeared in the kitchen. 

“She is always like that” He pointed out as his Dad looked at him horrified. 

“Well then lets make a quick exit before she really shoots our asses” Dad clapped his hand on Peter’s shoulder and together they left the house and went to the white Audio R8 waiting outside to bring them home. 

“So how was your day with your friend?” Tony asked Peter as they both sat in the car driving in the direction of the mansion. 

“Nice, we uhm talked a lot and played Video Games.”

“Did you already show him your Game Console?” Dad asked him smirking, one eyebrow raised in question. 

“No, he only visited me when I was with Papa and I have my Game Console with you because Papa doesn’t want me to play it” Peter answered. 

“Hmm, then you maybe should invite him to the mansion some time” He shrugged with his shoulders. 

It didn’t take them too long until they reached the mansion and got out of the car and inside the big house. 

Peter quickly went upstairs to throw his schoolback in his room and then met his Dad in the kitchen again. 

“I thought we could make some Pizza together, don’t you think? I bought everything and even got a recipe that didn’t sounded too difficult and J promised he would help so… we should give it a try, he?”

“Uhm, sure, why not” Peter answered. 

He often cooked with his Papa, Dad was more the type of person that went out to eat something, ordered something or made someone else do his food, when he even remembers he should eat something from time to time. 

“Okay J, bring the music on!” Tony ordered and then “Back in Black” by ACDC blasted through the whole mansion. 

Peter laughed as his father put a cooking hat on his head and then they started to try their best on the Pizza. 

In the end they had to extinguish the fire that broke out in the stove and ordered Pizza from the nearest Restaurant. 

“That didn’t go as I planned” Dad said after they slumped down onto the couch in the living room.  
They both had black smoke smeared all over their body, together with tomato sauce and dough. 

“Ugh, I think I have cheese in my underwear.” Dad groaned and Peter couldn’t help himself but laugh. First Tony looked questioningly at Peter but soon joined in the laughing fit. 

They ate their Pizza and watched some Star Trek to make fun about the crappy tech they used, before they spent some time in the workshop, where Dad tried to make some repairs on the Iron Man armor, Peter tried to do some updates on his Game Consol but more often than not played with DUM-E fetch the ball. 

“Fuck! It’s half past one am Peter, you need to go to school tomorrow!” Dad yelled shocked after he looked at the time. 

“It’s fine Dad, I stayed up much longer than one while I had school” Peter remarked but still got up and slowly strolled out of the workshop. 

Dad frowned at him but followed him up to give him his usual good night kiss after Peter made himself ready for bed. 

“Dad, I am sixteen years old, I really don’t need a good night kiss anymore” Peter laughed and then turned around in his bed as his Dad stood up and left. 

“Good night Peter, I love you”, he whispered at the door and the carefully closed it. 

Two hours later Peter woke up again. It was 3 am now and he would have loved to go back to sleep but then he heard clinging noises downstairs and sure that it must be his Dad he stood up and made his way downstairs to seek out his father. 

Peter knew that his Dad missed Steve. Sometimes Peter thought he missed Steve even more than Steve actually missed him but that thought Peter quickly pushed aside. The problem was, Papa would come to him when Papa couldn’t sleep at night, Dad would never come to him and it always made Peter worry when his Dad wouldn’t sleep for days. He made it to his mission to, every time he could, help him sleep and he knew for sure, that his Dad always could sleep better, when someone slept with him in his huge bed. So Peter searched for his Dad and finding him in the kitchen covered with motor oil and grease, just making himself something to drink he said: “Dad, I can’t sleep.”

His Dad whirled around, nearly dropping his glass of water. 

“Jeez, Peter, you nearly gave me a heart attack here!” He covered his chest with his hand trying to calm himself down, while his face twisted into a worried expression. 

“Why? What is wrong, why can’t you sleep?” He asked. 

Peter shrugged with his shoulders. “Can I sleep with you?”

“O-of course, just let me uh…” He put his glass aside and then walked over to Peter, “Just wait in my bed, I will just make myself ready and then I will come. Try to sleep, okay?”

Peter nodded and shuffled upstairs into his father’s big and fluffy bed.  
Half an Hour later the bed dipped and Tony climbed up behind him.  
He brushed the hair out of Peter’s face with his hands and then gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” His Dad whispered. 

Peter shook his head and then shoved his head into the fluffy pillows.

“Just love your bed, Dad” Peter mumbled, eyes already half closed.

There was a short pause before Peter heard his Dad whisper: “Okay, try to sleep” kissing his head one more time, before they both fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter whoo whoop! Its I think the fastest time I've ever updated and now I am going back watching avengers assemble although I should probably sleep because of school tomorrow!   
> Leave Kudos and Comments if you like my work. ;D

“Peter, wake up”, someone whispered in Peter’s ear. 

“No, it’s too early…”, he mumbled and turned around, shoving his head under the pillow and cuddling deeper into the soft, fluffy bed sheets. 

Dad sighed loudly. “I knew I made a mistake letting you stay up for so long. Damn, Steve is going to kill me, if he ever finds out.”

Peter didn’t realize his eyes falling shut again, until some time later he woke up with a start, as his Dad’s words were finally registered by his still-hazy-from-sleep-brain. 

“Shit”, he grumbled and stumbled out of the bed. 

Peter quickly made his way to the bathroom, put some fresh clothes on, washed his face and then ran down the stairs towards the kitchen were his Dad stood at the stove with his cooking head, silently cursing under his breath. 

“Dad? What are you doing?” Peter asked cautious, slowly shuffling next to his Dad. 

“Pancakes!” He answered happily and showed him a plate full of little distorted pancakes. “J helped me, I think they didn’t taste too bad. I wanted to let you sleep a little bit until I finished breakfast but now that you are here, just settle down, I will bring you your breakfast.”

“Okay”, Peter laughed and made his way over to the big kitchen table, sitting down and watching his father move around, trying to do the breakfast right. 

“Look what I learned while you slept”, his Dad said after a while and then moved towards him with a pan in his hand.   
Dad looked concentrated, his tongue sticking out in the corner of his mouth as he threw up the pancake out of the pan with one quick movement. 

“No!” was all he said, shortly before the pancake made his way down onto the top of Dad’s head.   
Peter laughed loudly.

“Okay, that was not how it should have happened, but I swear it did function earlier this day.”

After they both finished their breakfast, Dad cleaned up the kitchen as Peter brushed his teeth and made himself ready for school. 

“I can drive you to school if you want”, Tony offered, already standing ready to go at the door with the car keys in his hand. 

“Yes please”, Peter answered just as he finished tying his shoes. 

They both went out of the house, Tony locking the door after them and then moving towards the beautiful car, resting peacefully in the driveway. 

“So, do you want to finish your hoverboard today?” Dad asked Peter when they finally sat in the car, driving towards his school. 

“Yes and then I wanted to go to the skaterpark with Wade if this is okay?” he answered hopefully, looking at his Dad. 

“Sure. You would have done it anyways” his Dad grinned. “You probably want to show him your new board then, don’t you? I can’t blame you, would have done the same.”  
Tony laughed and Peter grinned happily.   
“Of course I want to show it, it’s awesome!”

His Dad just parked in front of the school to let Peter out as he said: “Before you show it, we should probably test it, just to make sure that… you know it doesn’t randomly blow up or something.”

Peter nodded. “Bye Dad, see you later.”

“Bye Peter, don’t do something stupid”, his Dad answered, starting the motor again and then he drove down the street, quickly disappearing from Peter’s sight. 

The day at school started peacefully enough.   
“Hey sugar ass”, Wade greeted him in the school hall. 

“Hey Wade”, Peter smiled fondly kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“You are too happy for a fucking Monday. We have school man, don’t grin like a fool, when we have school, ha, it rhymes!” Wade crossed his arms in front of his chest like a rapper. “Say what?” he sang as Peter started laughing. 

“You idiot!” Peter giggled as Wade slang his arms around Peter’s hips shoving him towards the classroom. “Come my boyfriend, lets wipe the smile from your face from our history teacher.” Wade opened the door for him and then they both settled down on their seats. 

“Ugh I hate history!” Peter complained shortly before the lesson started. 

As the two hours history passed and the following awful math and English lessons Wade and Peter found themselves in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. 

“I still hate history”, Peter grumbled around his food. 

“I still hate school”, Wade answered sipping on his straw in his soda. 

“True.” Peter said. 

“I mean, at least you are smart. I am like the dumbest dumbass of all dumbasses”, Wade rolled with his eyes. 

“That’s not true. You are just lazy. Maybe you should stop fucking your unicorn plushy so much.” Peter grinned. 

“How can you say that? Do you no respect my unicorn plushy? Shame on you, just shame on you Peter!” Wade dramatically shook his head. 

“Hey scarface! How come you can still show your ugly face?” Ajax came marching up to their table, followed by his super-stupid goons, Norman and Angel. 

“Just fuck off Ajax, no one wants you here”, Peter rolled with his eyes, bumping his leg against Wade’s. He knew how much Wade hated it when someone mentioned his scars. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Shut up Gayfucker, no one asked you for your opinion”, Ajax countered. 

Wade stood up quickly, making his stool crash loudly. The whole cafeteria went silent. Peter clenched his fists in suppressed rage. 

“What did you just say?” Wade asked silently. 

Now shit hit the fan. Wade didn’t curse, nor made his a joke. He is angry, not even Peter is going to stop him now from doing something stupid. He can just support him. 

“I said, “Shut up Gayfucker, no one asked you for your opinion”, Ajax grinned cruelly. “You wanna punch me now scarface? You think you are strong enough?”  
Ajax laughed.   
Wade growled. 

“Hey Ajax”, Peter looked up at him. 

“What?” Ajax shot him an evil glare. 

“You made him angry”, Peter grinned satisfied as Ajax turned around towards Wade and in the same moment Wade’s fist connected with his face, making him tumble backwards into Angel and Norman. 

Angel and Norman both glared angrily at Peter and Wade. Ajax stumbled on his feet again, growling furiously and soon afterwards all five of them were involved in a fight.   
Norman jumped at Peter who saw it already coming, because of his spider senses that no one but Wade knew about, threw up his feet, kicking Norman in the stomach who then fell backwards into Angel. Angel just wanted to support Ajax in his fight with Wade as Norman bumped into her, making them both tumbling to the ground. 

“You asshole, get off me”, she hissed, shoving Norman from herself and standing up again. Her view zeroed in on Peter as she took a run-up towards him.   
“Oh-oh!” Peter said before he rolled sideways making Angel flew past him and hitting the wall. 

“Ow!” She whimpered and held her head as she lurched around the cafeteria. Then she puked on Norman who just got his senses back.   
“Hit her head a little bit too hard, did she?” Peter mumbled as he just saw how Wade shoved Ajax face into the bin. When he finally managed to push Ajax completely into the trash, he kicked it hardly, making it roll around the cafeteria directly in front of Mrs. Finch, the director of the school. 

“Fuck!” Peter moaned loudly.   
__

It was four pm as Steve and Bucky finally made it to the school of Peter. Tony was already waiting in front of the director’s room. Next him sat an old woman with white, curly hair, Steve recognized as Mrs. Wilson. In front of them sat Wade and Peter looking ashamed on their shoes. At least they felt ashamed. 

“What happened?” Steve asked as he settled himself down next to Tony. 

“Peter got into a fight.” He answered. 

“I knew that, but why? Tony, what have you done again?” Steve asked him angrily. 

“He did nothing Papa. Why do you give him the fault, when it obviously happened in school were Dad couldn’t have done anything!” Peter defended his Dad. 

“Peter, don’t talk like that to your father”, Tony said softly. 

Peter huffed and crossed his arms in front of him not meeting Steve’s eyes.   
Steve looked at Bucky who had settled down next to him. He shrugged. 

“Peter, you don’t understand. Some conversations have to be discussed between Tony and me, okay. Don’t throw yourself into things you are too young for”, Steve explained carefully. 

“He is not too small to understand Steve. He is not five years anymore, okay? He is nearly an adult and he does understand”, Tony said to Steve.  
Steve huffed.   
“Tony, sometimes I don’t think you realize how important it is for children that they have their distance between the problems of their parents, okay? It’s getting on their psyche.” Steve explained hardly. 

Tony didn’t answer.   
Satisfied Steve let himself lean back on the backrest.   
Peter crunched angrily with his teeth. Why did his Dad always put up with the shit Papa tells him? He always takes the blame on himself and Papa always throws the blame on Dad! Why? This is soo unfair!  
Wade put his hand on Peter’s leg, squeezing softly.   
Wade was a good boyfriend. Although he talks shit nonstop he does know when to just be silent and comfort Peter.   
Peter smiled up at him. 

Mrs. Finch came out of her office shortly after and then the stupid talk began.   
Wade had a blue eye. Angel a concussion, Norman has stomachache and well Ajax as blue marks on his upper body. 

Peter and Wade got detention for two weeks because they convinced Mrs. Finch that they didn’t start the fight and that Ajax, Norman and Angel attacked first. What wasn’t entirely true but who cares. 

“Tony, maybe Peter should come back to Bucky and me this week, just so you know… that he can settle down a bit”, Steve suggested, as they all had left the school building.   
Wade and his granny had left after waving goodbye and now Peter stood here, next to his Dad and in front of Steve and Bucky. 

“No way!” Peter yelled, making both his parents flinch because of his outburst. “I want to spent as much time with Dad as I do with you!” 

“Hey, Peter, calm down. It’s okay”, his Dad murmured, rubbing his back and then turning to Steve he answered: “I know you don’t trust me to take care of Peter properly, but I do. I even started cooking food on my own, so that it is fresh or whatever you said would be better than ordering it all the time, okay? You just had him for a whole week and now it’s my turn. I know you don’t like it, but it was our agreement and you need to accept that.”

Ah, so that’s why Dad started to cook on his own now, Peter thought. 

“I know Tony, but I also know that you work all the time and I know that Peter stays up longer than he should during school, when he is with you. It’s not your fault, it’s just how it is okay and you know, children, teenager whatever, they get more aggressive when they didn’t sleep enough. How long did he stay awake yesterday?” Steve asked in the end. 

Tony looked ashamed on the ground. “1 am”, he mumbled. 

“You see? He should sleep properly at night and not playing with tech the whole time.” Steve smiled a small smile. “You understand, don’t you?”

Tony carted his hand through his hair, making it stand up in all directions.   
Steve’s heart fluttered at the sight. He still is as cute as he was when they both went on their first date. A cold weight made itself noticeable in his chest as he thought about their first date. Tony was so cute. He remembered how insecure he was, how he said all the time, that he would probably fuck it up and Steve would leave him eventually, how Steve answered that he promised he would not. Steve swallowed hardly at the memory. He broke the promise! Guilt mixed itself with the cold weight in his chest and he had to blink a few times to clear his head again. He had Bucky now and he loved him so much, but he wasn’t Tony.   
He felt the stare of Bucky on his back and swallowed again, trying to get his mind back in the here and now. 

“No Dad! I don’t want to go to Papa now, I want to stay with you this week! I want to finish the hoverboard and do other stuff we do. We don’t even need to finish the hoverboard but I want to stay with you this week!” Peter pleaded and Steve could hear the anger that lay beneath it. 

It wasn’t fair to take Tony Peter away this week equally as to take Peter Tony away. 

“You know what, it’s okay Tony. Just make sure that Peter goes earlier to bed okay?” Steve gave in and then had to swallow hardly again as Tony threw him his brilliant smile and nodded contently.   
Steve turned around, said goodbye to Peter, who ignored him and with a hurt feeling went slowly back to his car. 

__

“I don’t understand how you can put up with all the shit Steve throws upon you!” Peter yelled angrily when they Tony and him both sat in the car, on their way back to the mansion. 

“Peter!” Tony looked shocked. “Don’t talk like that about your father! He loves you and he wants the best for you and he was right, I shouldn’t have you let stay awake for so long, but I forgot the time and I am sorry, okay. I will do it better now.”

“Dad! For fuckssake! Do you know how long other students in my class stay awake during school?! 1 am is not that long okay, as I already said, I stayed awake for much longer already.” Peter glared at the window, not meeting his Dad’s eyes. 

“It’s not healthy” Tony answered softly. 

“You do it too!” Peter argued. 

“I know, that’s the problem. I am the wrong example for you. Not everything what adults do is right. We make mistakes too and I know you know that, but I have nightmares, Peter. My way of coping with it is not to talk about it and stay awake for so long that I can’t do anything different but crash down from exhaustion. It’s wrong. It’s totally the wrong way of handling things and Peter I don’t want you to become like me in this thing. If you have something on your mind, anything, just come to me or Steve and we will talk about it. We may will be angry with you and we may argue, but we love you and Peter I would do everything for you and I mean everything and so will Steve.” 

Silence. 

The rest of the way Peter spent his time watching the buildings flow by and Tony indeed occasionally giving Peter a worried glance but otherwise staying silent, concentrating on driving them home safe. 

__

“I don’t want to go to Steve next week, Dad” Peter came down into the workshop. 

It was six pm now. After they got home, Peter stormed into his room, locking himself away, being angry at Steve and at his Dad for putting up with Steve’s shit all the time and yes it is Steve now and not Papa because he is so fucking angry!

Tony looked up from the hoverboard Peter and he actually wanted to finish this afternoon. 

“No Peter, don’t say that. Why would you want that?” Tony asked, pain in his voice. 

“Because he is mean to you. He didn’t had the right to hurt you and break up with you two years ago and since then he does nothing but to give you the fault when I fuck up”, Peter whimpered, shortly before the first tear slipped down his cheek.   
Furiously, he wiped it away, looking determined at his father. 

“That’s not true Peter, he is just worried about you” Dad said softly and slowly came up to him. 

“That doesn’t give him the right to hurt you all the time”, Peter grumbled. His eyes were red and puffy. Now that the anger left him, sadness took the place of it. “Oh god, why do I have to cry now!”

“It’s fine. Cry as much as you want, as often as you want essential you come either to me or to Steve when you feel sad or when something lays on your mind, promise me, okay?” 

Peter nodded, strolling forward and into his Dad’s open arms before harsh sobs shook his frame and the tears started to slip freely. 

“Pshh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Tony mumbled sweet nonsense in his ear, while rubbing his back and just being there for his son. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dad”, Peter whispered. 

“Come, I have something for you okay?” Tony dragged him forward to his working table, showing him the hoverboard. “It’s finished, and I though we could try it and when it functions, we could paint it in the colors you like.”

Peter smiled with his red and tear streaked cheeks.   
“Okays”, Peter laughed and wiped his tears away, sniffling a bit. 

In the end, they tested it in the garden. Dad nearly flew into the bushes and Peter fell off of it into the pool. When they both had made sure the hoverboard was safe, they painted it in Peter’s favorite colors, red and blue and because it was already nine pm when they both finished and it actually was too late for Peter to meet Wade at the skaterpark now, but Peter’s puppy dog eyes were just too cute to ignore, Tony and Peter made the agreement that Tony would accompany them.   
Tony flooded the Skaterpark with the light of his car as Peter showed Wade his new hoverboard and Wade made it to his mission to try and throw Peter off of it.   
It was again 1 am when they made their way back home and went to bed.   
“Mission failed!” Tony whined as he realized the time, “Fuck.”  
Peter laughed next to him in the bed, before falling asleep entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yeah. ;)

It was six am when Steve woke up in his small bed, next to Bucky.   
With still hazy eyes he looked at the clock on his nightstand, realized the time and rubbed over his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Next to him his boyfriend still slept peacefully, his chest moving up and down with every deep breath.   
Steve sighed as he stood up and went into the bathroom. Another night full of nightmares and guilt, Steve thought. 

He washed his face and put some training clothes on, before he silently left the small apartment and breathed in the cold, fresh morning air. Steve jogged his usual round in the morning, lapping Sam three times before he went back to his apartment. 

“Morning Steve!” Bucky mumbled from the kitchen. 

“Morning Bucks”, Steve answered and walked over to him, throwing his arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.   
“That smells good.” Steve licked his lips. 

Bucky made eggs and bacon, some pancakes and coffee and he was just cutting some fruit when Steve came up to him. 

“I know, but it’s going to be gone, when you don’t get your stubborn ass into the shower really quick.” Bucky smiled and finished cutting the mango.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriends remark and quickly jumped under the shower, when he was done, they both sat down at the small table and ate their breakfast. 

“What are you going to do today?” Steve asked Bucky after he swallowed some fruit.

“I will meet Sam and Nat later, we are going to train for the mission next week, you?” Bucky answered, drinking some of his coffee. 

“I am meeting with the rest of the Avengers. We are going to discuss what we do about Spiderman and Deadpool, of we are going to recruit them or see them as threats.” 

“They are young, both of them and they didn’t do anything wrong until now, they just helped getting some bad people arrested”, Bucky said. 

Steve thought about that a moment, while he ate another pancake. After he swallowed it down with some coffee he answered: “Yeah, the seem young, but I think this is the problem. When we don’t do something about them they could get out of control, they both need training and people that have their backs. I want them on the team, but Fury says, that we should see them as threats beforehand because we don’t know if they are sent to get information from us, gain our trust or if they really are just two kids trying to play heroes.”

“I see the problem Steve, but don’t you think Fury is a little bit too suspicious with the whole situation. Spiderman and Deadpool both never gave a sign that they want to gain our trust, if anything they even avoided us more.” Bucky countered and when he finished his last bit of pancake stood up with his plate in the hand and moved it to the kitchen. 

Steve thoughtfully looked down at his empty plate.   
“Fury has his reasons to be suspicious. He did went to a lot of shit and with such a secret organization on his back, he needs to be that kind of suspicious, but I see your point Bucky and I will say it when we discuss the matter.”

Steve helped Bucky, cleaning the table, before they both gave each other a good-bye-kiss and parted their ways.   
Bucky went over to Avengers tower and Steve to Shield HQ. 

__

“Bye Peter, see you later”, Tony said, turned the car around and left Peter at the school. 

Wade greeted him happily.   
“Hey motherfucker, what’s up?” 

Peter was nervous, twirling his fingers with each other and his eyes moving around restlessly. He leaned against his boyfriend, seeking his warmth, before he answered: “They are going to discuss about Spiderman and Deadpool today, Wade.”

“Who?” He raised his eyebrow in question, if he actually would have one and hugged Peter tightly to his broad chest. 

“The Avengers, Wade, they are going to discuss about us, if they are going to see us as threats or if they want to recruit us.”

“What did your Dad say about this”, Wade asked, totally serious now.

“I asked him for his opinion and said, that Spiderman and Deadpool seem like nice guys and they didn’t actually do something bad, they probably just want to help and that I think they are cool. Dad said, that he sees it the same and the Fury shouldn’t do such a fuss about it, but he obviously is the agent of agents and it’s his job to be suspicious. Dad is on our side in this matter but if the others are not, we are screwed.” Peter answered, getting more nervous each second that passed. 

“It’s fine, Peter. They don’t know that we are Deadpool and Spiderman. We just wait for what they say about us and when they see us as threats, then we will just stop for a little while until the whole situation settles down again.” Wade’s voice was soothing and calm and Peter could only think again, about what a wonderful boyfriend he has. 

“Yeah, you are right. I just… It feels so wrong to lie to my Dad. I mean I lied to Papa more often than not because he always forbids me all the cool stuff”, Peter laughed, “But I actually never really lied to Dad. Maybe when I tell him, he could convince the others. I mean he can’t be convinced by other people that we are bad, because he knows us and I am his son, so… what do you think?”

The school bell rang and Peter and Wade made their way to their classes as Wade finally answered: “I don’t know if this is such a good idea Peter, maybe we should firstly tell them that we are together.”

Peter nodded. “You are right. Uhm… do you want to come to me after school, maybe we could tell Dad and … you know, I really don’t want to do that alone.”

Wade laughed. “Sure thing asshat, I actually thought it already was clear that I would meet you after school.”

__

Tony and the other Avengers, aside from Sam, Bucky and Nat, because they needed to train for their mission, sat down around a huge table inside Shield HQ. 

Steve avoided Tony’s eyes and Tony couldn’t help it but feel a little “pang” inside his chest, every time Steve turned his head when Tony looked up at him. 

He sighed. Hopefully this will be over quickly. 

Five minutes later Fury and Hill rushed into the room, in their hands they held some documents, they distributed under the Avengers.   
Then they put on the beamer and produced some files on the wall. Next to the files were some video clips where Spiderman and Deadpool fought against some bad guys. Every video had a different date and showed different situations. 

Tony didn’t look at the document, he knew what stood in their, meaning, hello, super genius here. He hacked into the files beforehand, reading about everything that concerned those two young heroes. 

“Spiderman and Deadpool, that’s what we are going to talk about today. Mr. Stark, why aren’t you reading the documents you where given”, Fury started and then glared at Tony with his one eye. 

“Because I already read them, pirate”, Tony grinned widely, making Steve roll his eyes and the other avengers chuckle.   
Fury glared at him as if he tried to set him on fire, but Tony just grinned wider and raised his eyebrows in challenge. 

“Fine!” Fury huffed and turned to the others again. “Now, the problem is. There are two new superheroes in New York, fighting bad guys. They didn’t interfere with your missions yet, but it’s only a matter of time, before they both decide to rise higher in their business and be like you. Then we need to know, can we trust them and get them on the team to have a better eye on them, or should we seek them out and arrest them, because although they fight bad guys, they are doing it illegally.” 

Fury raised an eyebrow, waiting for the opinions of the Avengers. 

“Mr. Fury, sir, I see your problem in there but until now, Spiderman and Deadpool didn’t show any signs in being a threat, they fight villains and make the job of the police more simple, that is all. I have the feeling they are avoiding us more than not.” Steve budged in. 

“Exactly Mr. Rogers, but why? Either they have some deep secrets they don’t want you to know or they are afraid you would stop them, but why would they think something like that, unless there is something that they don’t want us to know. So, now the question is, what could that be.” Fury answered, crossing his arms in front if him.

You can say what you want but this trying to intimidate other things Fury is nearly as good as Natasha in it.

“Maybe they just don’t want us to know their secret identities”, Tony explained. “They are young, they both probably still go to school, now think how shit would hit the fan when they parents find out. Maybe they are afraid of that.” 

“Also, I would be afraid of us too. Everyone knows what we do. We are fighting villains, but we are causing a lot of destruction with it, our job is actually to kill threats, so that they don’t harm the city. Let’s say they are as young as we think, than I can understand them, for I wouldn’t want to cross us too. They are maybe afraid that we think them as threats and don’t want it”, Bruce added. 

“Aye, I agree with my Shield brothers on this matter”, Thor boomed loudly. 

“But what if they aren’t afraid of us, getting information about their identities or thinking them as threats, what if they are threats, trying to gain the trust of the citizens so that they are safe of being harmed by us. We need to put this point in question too”, Clint blended in. 

“Yes, that is exactly why we are here, “What if”… Fury and I made a plan in this case”, Hill came into the front of the room from the corner where she stood.   
“These are little surveillance chips”, she held two little devices in her hand, that were as big as a ladybug, “Hawkeye, I want you to put them on your arrows and the next time we see them you will shoot them on their bodies. The surveillance chips will melt with the skin, thanks to Mr. Starks technology and give us information about where they live what their daily routines are and so on and so on, if there is anything suspicious about them, we will find it.”

Maria Hill walked over to Clint, pressing the devices in his palm. 

“You are free to go.” Fury ordered and went out of the room, followed by Hill. 

“That was everything?” Tony threw his arms up. 

“I am just glad, they put us in, in the plans and didn’t just move on their own”, Bruce mumbled. 

“Yes, it’s better than if they wouldn’t have told us”, Steve agreed. 

They made their way out of the Shield Quarters as Steve came up to Tony and asked: “How is Peter?” 

“Fine.” Tony answered, no need for him to know they stood up late again yesterday. 

“Uh, okay, just wanted to know and how are you?” He added. 

Tony clenched his fists, his face stayed blank, as he answered: “Everything is glorious, Steve, what do you want?”

“I-I just wanted to ask, you looked tired and… well, I worried.” Steve smiled unsure. 

“You don’t need to play the nice act now okay and you don’t need to pretend as if you would care about me, I am fine, Peter is fine, he is having a lot of fun and stuff.” Tony grumbled. 

“I do care about you, Tony-“

“Really? As you cared about me when we broke up, you broke your promise and left me alone?” Tony interrupted Steve tiredly. 

Steve was silent. 

“Thought so”, Tony mumbled and pushed past Steve. 

“I am sorry, Tony.” He heard Steve whisper. 

“Fuck you, Rogers.” He grumbled back and disappeared in his car. 

He felt Steve’s gaze on his back, as he drove quickly down the street. The motor of his car howling loudly and calming him down a bit. Good old Technology, never lets him down. 

Tony loved Steve. He knew he still loved him and it made him angry that his stupid heart can’t seem to grab the hurt Steve caused him. It annoyed him that Tony couldn’t hate him, because he still loved him. Love, what a stupid feeling!

It was 2 pm when he finally arrived home, parked his car in front of the mansion and when finally inside, slammed the door furiously and hid in his workshop until Peter came home. 

__

“That is the problem, Wade”, Peter mumbled. “They both still love each other, I know that and I know that Papa knows he still loves Dad and Dad knows he still loves Papa, but they don’t know they love each other.”

“That… is dramatic”, Wade answered. 

“I know, but what should we do?” Peter threw his arms up, desperately searching for a solution. 

“Fucking?” Wade answered, hopefully. 

“What? I meant about my parents”, Peter groaned. 

“Oh.” Wade looked at the ground. “Can we still fuck?”

They sat in Peter’s room, after they walked home from school and found Peter’s Dad in the workshop, they knew something bad happened in the morning at Shield HQ, but as his Dad said, that everything was fine with the matter of Spiderman and Deadpool, they concluded that something happened with Steve, again. 

“Only if you promise, that we will find a solution about how we will get them back together”, Peter said. 

“Of fucking course! I would do everything to have sex with you.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You asshole!” Peter laughed and then they kissed each other. 

Wade licked Peter’s lips before sliding his tongue inside to make Peter moan. Peter slipped his hand under Wade’s T-shirt, throwing it over his head. Wade did the same and it was only a matter of time, until they both lay there only in their boxers, rubbing themselves against each other.   
Wade kissed Peter furiously as his hand travelled down Peter’s body and then slipped in his boxers to grasp his cock. Peter bucked his hips and moaned loudly.   
“Fuck yes!”

They both didn’t know that Tony came up from his workshop and hearing the moans if his son and his best friend quickly darted back down in his workshop. 

“Fuck! I didn’t need to hear that!” He groaned loudly and threw himself into his work. 

__

Steve woke up gasping. 

It was 3 am and Bucky still slept peacefully next to him. 

“It was just a dream”, Steve whispered to reassure himself. “Tony is not dead because of you, Steve, it was just a dream, Bucky is sleeping peacefully next to you, it was just a dream.”  
Steve, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore stood up and went into the living room. Usually he would go for a walk, do some sports to keep his mind from running but now he was just to tired.   
He fucked up. He broke the promise he made to Tony and hurt him in every possible way, knowing he still loved Tony with all of his heart. He was just a coward, afraid of Tony pushing him away when he wanted to tell him he was sorry and wanted him back. Steve knew he made a mistake but it was too late now. Tony was angry with him and he has all rights to be angry with him.

Steve sighed, resting his head on the backrest of the couch. 

“Is everything alright?” Bucky whispered from the doorway. 

Steve looked up at him. “I am sorry Bucky.”

“Why what is wrong?” Bucky sounded worried as he settled himself down next to Steve, watching the tears slowly running down his cheek. 

“I am a bad boyfriend and a bad best friend! I feel like I am using you and I can’t do it anymore”, he sobbed. 

“You are not using me”, Bucky answered softly. 

“No, you don’t understand…”

“Oh and how I understand. I know you still love Tony, Steve. I know you agreed with a relationship with me to take your mind off of him. I know you, Steve and I forgive you. I am your best friend, you helped me with everything when I came back from Hydra. You were there for me and if I hadn’t have you in this time, I probably would have gone crazy, maybe I wouldn’t live anymore, if it weren’t for you.” Bucky interrupted him. 

Steve just looked at him, mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. 

“I love you Steve, I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be happy and I know you are more happy, when you are with Tony, than when you are with me.” Bucky added. 

“Stop, Bucky, just stop. I love you okay and I don’t want to loose you”, Steve sounded desperately. 

“I know you love me Steve and I love you too, but your heart lies with Tony and not with me and I want you to do what your heart says. I will never leave you Steve. You are not going to loose me because of this. I forgive you and I love you.” Bucky said softly, wiping Steve’s tears from his cheek. 

“He is not going to forgive me, Bucky. He doesn’t love me anymore”, Steve whispered not meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky just smiled sadly. “He does love you Steve and he may will be angry with you, but if you truly, really love him, than you will do anything for him and not give him up as fast as you did, Steve.” 

Steve looked up at Bucky. 

“Oh Bucky, I am so sorry!” He sobbed and threw his arms around Bucky, hugging him tightly and hiding his head in his boyfriends neck. 

“I know”, Bucky smiled.


End file.
